


Smiling at the Stars like They Know All Our Secrets

by Everythingirl44



Series: Comfortember 2020 [25]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Panic Attacks, Teenage Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingirl44/pseuds/Everythingirl44
Summary: Alya is going through a bit of a rebel phase. Luckily Daisy is the one who comes and picks her up.
Relationships: Alya Fitz & Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Alya Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Alya Fitz/Owen Shaw, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Comfortember 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993192
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Smiling at the Stars like They Know All Our Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24  
> Prompt: Panic Attacks- Alya and aunt Daisy  
> Title credits to Z (nazezdha321)

A tapping sound could be heard through the hallways of the police station. Alya expected her parents to come pick her up soon disappointed and worried at the same time. She blew her blond hair out of her face, tapping her foot faster. 

She heard a door open from the other room. “I’m here for Alya Fitzsimmons.” that was not the voice of her parents. 

Alya peeked around the corner to see Daisy standing at the counter. “ID please.” the officer said. 

“I’m her aunt,” Daisy said, handing her S.H.I.E.L.D. ID to the officer. The man nodded to the desk Alya was handcuffed to. 

She looked around the room spotting Alya and gave her a smile. The officer walked over and uncuffed her and walked her over to Daisy. She glanced at the other room where Owen was locked away in. Maybe sneaking out and getting on a motorcycle at midnight wasn’t the best idea. 

“Alya,” Daisy said sternly. She looked up from the floor to see her disappointed face. At least it wasn’t the face of her parents. “Who’s that?” she asked nodding to Owen who was still being questioned. 

“Owen, Owen Shaw,” she mumbled.

Daisy’s eyes went wide. “Is he your boyfriend?” she cleared her throat. Alya nodded, biting her lip. 

“Please don’t tell mom and dad,” she said trying to hold in her tears. “They- they’ll be really disappointed in me and I know you’re already mad and-” 

“Hey, hey I’m not going to tell.” Daisy quickly cut her off. 

Alya was full out crying now, trying to catch her breath. “Oh God, they’re never going to forgive me. First I blew up the school lab.” she started to say. “Wait what?” Daisy said quickly. 

“Then I stole the car.” her eyes got wider. 

“Then I crashed the car.” how did it get worse? 

“I shoplifted.” Daisy wasn’t sure what to say about that one.

“Now this? They’re going to kill me. I didn’t know the motorcycle was stolen, they’re never going to trust me again.” she finished. 

Daisy put her hands on Alya’s shoulders trying to ground her. The hyperventilating got worse and there were still tears in her eyes. She lead her to a chair and sat beside her, gently rubbing her back. 

“Alya, listen to me. If there is one thing I know it’s that your parents love you. Sure they’re going to be mad, but they’re not going to kill you.” she laughed a little. 

Still, her panic attack wasn’t subsiding. “If it helps, I more than once betrayed the entire team and they still forgave me. They’ll forgive you too, you’re their daughter.” 

Her breaths started to slow down, she whipped her tears with her sleeve. “I’ve been messing up a lot lately,” she whispered. 

“You’re a teenager, that’s expected.” Daisy smiled at her. “If you didn’t make any mistakes I would be worried.” 

The two sat there for a bit longer, Daisy gently rubbing her back as she calmed down. Another woman walked in frantically walking up to the counter. The officer led her to the room Owen was being held in. The door shut and they could see her yelling at him through the window. 

“How did you know I was here?” Alya asked turning to look at her. 

“I answered the home phone before your parents, sneaking you back into your room should be easy.” she smiled at her, moving a strand of hair out of her face. 

“I’d lose the black liner, you’re too pretty to hide behind it.” Daisy held in a frown remembering that part of her life. 

“Thanks, Daisy.” Alya wrapped her arms tightly around her. Daisy hugged her back just as tight. She stood up holding a hand out to Alya with a smile. She took it smiling back, glancing again at the other room. 

“I like him,” Daisy said smirking knowingly. “But I will definitely be having a talk with him.” 

Alya looked at her scared, knowing she couldn’t stop her. Daisy was Quake, she just didn’t want Owen to go running in fear of his life. “Come on, let’s get you home before they realize you’re missing.” Daisy threw her arm over her shoulders and lead her out of the office.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always welcome.


End file.
